Les doigts de fée
by Etsuko.29
Summary: Un soir alors que tout le monde dort profondément dans la congrégation, une ombre japonaise déambule dans les couloirs hanté par ses fautes et ses souvenirs ... Qui rencontrera t'il au beau milieu de la nuit? ATTENTION: l'histoire se situe avant l'arche d'Alma mais beaucoup d'informations à propos de ce dernier et des exorcistes recréés y sont...


Bonjour les gens :D! Me revoilà après une très très longue absence sur ce site...

Auteur : Moi, Etsuko

Base : DGM

Genre : Heu…triste, mais ça l'est beaucoup moins dès que Kanda arrive dans la bibliothèque :)

Dislaimer : Tout appartient à Hoshino Katsura !

Couple: A vous de voir si vous voyez un KandaXMiranda

* * *

**Les doigts de fée**

Au loin des éclairs transperçaient d'énormes nuages sombres et inquiétants tranchant impitoyablement des branches d'arbre d'un coup sec et violent. Il y avait aussi un orage long ponctué de bruits assourdissants faisant trembler de peur n'importe quel gaillard qui se trouverait sous ce tintamarre. Le vent s'immisçait si fort entre les branches qu'un cri semblable à un requiem effrayant résonnait au dehors. L'univers tout entier avait l'air si agité, si tourmenté… Pourtant depuis quelques heures sûrement, toutes les personnes logeant en ces lieux dormaient à poings fermés, rêvant en toute quiétude et se fichant éperdument de cet orage.

Mais une silhouette était en diapason avec le ciel par son trouble intérieur. Esseulée, elle se déplaçait lentement dans les couloirs comme une âme en peine. Cette ombre si faible et triste errait lentement vers la bibliothèque, s'appuyant lourdement contre les murs pour ne pas flancher.

Il espérait qu'il pourrait parcourir un livre pour se détourner de son rêve si sombre et triste qu'il faisait bien trop souvent à son goût. Pour finalement s'endormir quelques heures sur un canapé et refaire le même horrible cauchemar. Toujours aussi seul.

Comme toujours lorsqu'il en arrivait à débarquer dans la bibliothèque en plein milieu de la nuit, c'est qu'il avait rêvé de cette trahison il rêvait qu'il tuait son seul et meilleur ami. Il se rappelait encore le son de la chair d'Alma qui se rompait sous ses coups de sabre. Un bruit toujours plus rapproché, plus profond, plus déchirant. Il n'avait pas le choix, pour le tuer il fallait qu'il dépasse la capacité de régénération de son jeune ami, alors l'avait tranché, tranché encore et encore… Il pouvait toujours après toutes ces années sentir le sang d'Alma gicler sur son corps, ce liquide chaud et poisseux glisser sur son épiderme glacé d'effroi et son odeur si caractéristique et âcre lui coller à la peau. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier la rage de vivre et la soif de liberté qu'il ressentit, ni l'horrible sentiment de tuer son seul et meilleur ami, de supprimer à tout jamais la faible lueur d'espoir de ses jours éreintants, désespérément ternes et sombres. Alma était son seul ami, la nouvelle apparence de la femme que son ancien lui avait tant aimé.

Et comme toujours il se réveillait en sursaut, le corps parcouru de spasmes d'horreur et de peur, la respiration erratique, quasi inexistante. Un torrent de larmes se déversaient de ses yeux sombres et apeurés, inondant ses joues pour finalement déferler sur sa mâchoire tremblante et ses lèvres pincées. Il n'était plus Kanda, le fier kendoka, mais l'enfant d'autrefois, faible et terrifié qui se cachait sous une couche épaisse d'hostilité et de grossièreté. Il resta un moment assis, ses longs cheveux sombres collés contre sa peaux tels des ronces empoisonnées s'enfonçant impitoyablement dans sa chair, sa respiration bruyamment sifflante, tremblant de peur et d'horreur. Il se sentait étouffé par une force divine et vengeresse, étranglé aussi par sa culpabilité.

Puis au bout d'une heure ou presque, il réussit enfin à sécher ses larmes et au bout d'une autre encore, se lever difficilement, car il savait si bien qu'il ne pourrait plus dormir de toute la nuit sans quitter cette chambre, mausolée de ses angoisses profondes et ses souffrances étouffantes.

Voilà pourquoi le bel asiatique d'un habituel visage froid et dur errait dans les couloirs la mine ravagée par la tristesse et par la peur, ne se souciant plus du tout de sa fierté pour cacher ses émotions. Il était bien trop affaibli et accablé pour se cacher derrière son masque de kendoka sans peur.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la bibliothèque, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un halo de lumière derrière une énorme étagère de livres, pourtant le lapin crétin était depuis un bon moment couché à cette heure là. Il voulut repartir ne voulant pas de compagnie mais il voulait aussi dormir, son corps lui criant son état de fatigue plus qu'avancé. Etait-il donc condamné à supporter cet imbécile de lapin bruyant pour s'endormir en toute quiétude ? Non… Ses nerfs ne pouvaient pas supporter le roux à ce moment précis. Un seul mot de trop de la part de Lavi et Kanda était sûr de s'effondrer et d'hurler à la mort… Ou de tuer sauvagement le bookman. Il soupira alors et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il entendit un bruit suspect.

Il se retourna et put entendre une voix féminine gémir de douleur.

« Miranda ? pensa Kanda »

Un bruit de chute se fit entendre, confirmant silencieusement l'hypothèse du jeune homme.

Le kendoka était bel et bien devant un dilemme… Devait-il faire comme si elle n'était pas là ou devrait-il simplement retourner à sa chambre ?

Cette deuxième idée lui retourna le cœur violemment et Kanda fut prit d'un vertige, il n'était plus du tout capable de retourner dans son lit ce soir là… Il imaginait déjà la souffrance qu'il ressentirait à ce moment là, cette torture lente le faisant agoniser et trembler chaque secondes un peu plus.

« Ce n'est que Miranda, pensa Kanda tentant de calmer ses spasmes, seulement Miranda. »

Toujours aussi peu assuré et faible mais voulant désespérément dormir il se dirigea vers le halo en soupirant, maudissant qu'il n'y ait qu'un canapé dans toute l'immense bibliothèque de la congrégation.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, il pouvait voir l'allemande au milieu de milles et uns objets classés avec applications en deux parties de par et d'autre de la table. Miranda n'ayant toujours pas remarqué le japonais, celui-ci put alors remarquer lentement que l'une des parties était composée uniquement d'objets cassés…

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce foutoir, se demanda Kanda »

Un semblant de masque se reconstruisit sur son visage ravagé à cet instant. Hé oui. Les habitudes ont la vie dure, que voulez vous.

Et comme répondant au japonais, l'allemande se redressa et se mit à sourire, une tasse et un tube de colle à la main.

« Et voilà ! Comme neuve… Komui sera sûrement heureux de la retrouver. »

Elle posa la tasse et s'attaqua à une peluche, appartenant sûrement à Timothy, aiguille et fil en main. Puis soudain, l'allemande se piqua le doigt et levant la tête de douleur put apercevoir enfin Kanda qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa cachette, tremblant légèrement encore tant son masque était fragile. S'en suivit un cri de surprise accompagné d'un sursaut violent qui fit valser la peluche. Miranda se retourna donc et voulu sauver la mignonne petite chose d'une chute mortelle mais elle tomba de sa chaise.

La peluche tomba finalement dans les mains salutaires et faibles de Kanda qui regardait la jeune femme affalée par terre d'un œil vide et souffrant.

Elle se redressa et d'un sourire toujours aussi lumineux et se massant la tête, elle murmura.

« K-Kanda ? T-tu m'as fait peur tu sais…

- Tch, fit le japonais, tournant la tête, se tenant discrètement à la bibliothèque tant ses jambes étaient faibles

- Tu n'arrive pas à dormir ? demanda la jeune femme en se redressant difficilement »

Il ne répondit pas, tournant toujours obstinément la tête, se refusant à raconter ses faiblesse à une femme. Et tant pis si elle devait s'indigner comme Lenalee ! Mais à la place, la jeune femme lui rendit un sourire doux et compréhensif et prit délicatement la peluche des mains de Kanda, remarquant la fragilité de celui-ci en un instant.

D'un pardon timide et troublé par tant de souffrance, mais consciente que le Kendoka ne lui dirait jamais rien, elle se rassit devant le bureau, tassa la bourre de coton dans la peluche et se remit à l'ouvrage. Kanda se dirigea d'un pas tremblant vers une étagère. Il prit un livre plus ou moins par hasard, sans réellement regarder le titre et s'affala dans le canapé, se lovant dans sa longue veste chaude plus glacée et inutile que jamais. Il ouvrit le livre en tremblant, attendant patiemment le sommeil.

Et pendant de longues minutes, les pages se tournèrent sous les yeux toujours obstinément éveillés du jeune japonais. Quant à Miranda, ayant finit de réparer la peluche elle s'était à présent attaquée à une pile de papiers qu'elle triait rapidement. En quelques minutes à peine elle eut finit et s'affaira pour recoudre une couverture.

Le livre de Kanda était définitivement ennuyeux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer d'ennuis de temps à autres, enfin à peut près calmé de son cauchemar. C'est dire ! Ce que faisait l'Allemande et ses gaffes étaient beaucoup plus intéressants aux yeux du kendoka. Cependant il s'interdisait de la regarder faire, aimant autant épier les gens que d'être épié.

Il quitta des yeux le livre pour finalement regarder ses genoux et laisser son esprit fatigué et blessé divaguer lentement.

Soudain, une tasse fumante envahit son champ de vision. Il sortit brusquement de ses rêveries mornes et sans importances pour voir une tasse remplie d'un généreux thé bien chaud et fumant. Surprit, il leva la tête pour finalement voir l'allemande lui sourire doucement.

« Du thé pour te réchauffer… Enfin si tu en veux. »

Il se surprit à frissonner seulement de froid cette fois ci et accepta timidement la tasse sous les yeux bienveillants de Miranda.

Elle s'assit alors près de lui, mais pas trop proche non plus, respectant l'espace vital et sécuritaire de Kanda. Faisant sûrement une pause elle souffla doucement sur son thé pour le refroidir, un sourire serein sur ses fines lèvres. Kanda la regardait patiemment, une aura de tranquillité planait autour d'elle. Elle semblait si douce, si lumineuse mais si fragile aussi. Elle avait l'air si…si humaine. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette atmosphère était présente à ce moment là. Ni pourquoi l'aura de cette gaffeuse avait l'air si douce et rassurante.

Etait-ce seulement parce que c'était elle ?

« Bien sûr que non, pensa immédiatement Kanda »

A ces yeux, tout ceci n'était qu'un pur contraste entre celle de l'allemande si lumineuse et calme et la sienne, si tourmentée et si obscure.

Finissant sa tasse avec un bandage en plus à la main car elle s'était brûlée, l'allemande se leva pour se rasseoir devant le bureau, continuant patiemment ses réparations.

Le japonais se demanda soudain pourquoi l'allemande s'acharnait à réparer tout ces bibelots alors que presque tout était si facilement remplaçable dans la congrégation, même les exorcistes à une époque.

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

- H-hein ? glapit Miranda, se retournant

- Pourquoi répares-tu toutes ces choses ? C'est inutile, il suffit juste de les remplacer

- Peut être… Mais tous ces objets sont précieux parce qu'ils ont été choisis. Tous ont une valeur ou sont très important administrativement. Timothy ne peut pas se séparer de l'ours que la mère supérieure lui a offert, Komui ne veut pas boire dans une autre tasse que sa tasse fétiche, et je ne peux décemment pas me débarrasser de la couverture que Lenalee m'a offerte à mon arrivée.

- …

- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais été vraiment très doué je ne fais que tomber, renverser, déchirer des choses par mégarde. C'est donc la moindre des choses que je les répare, non ?

- Mph, se renfrogna Kanda, loin d'être convaincu

- Je vois, fit-elle riant doucement

- Tu répare vraiment tout ? demanda Kanda, toujours curieux

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu entends par tout, mais avec l'habitude j'ai appris à réparer beaucoup de choses… Je répare ce que je détruis depuis que je suis petite. Pourquoi tu as quelque chose qui t'appartient qui est en mauvais état?

- Non. »

La seule chose meurtrie qui lui appartenait n'était autre que lui-même.

Mais brusquement il se demanda si l'allemande pouvait le réparer lui. Les exorcistes étaient les sauveurs de l'humanité, non ? Et les akumas des armes du compte Millénaire.

Et d'ailleurs, lui qu'était-il ? Lui qui avait été créé à partir d'un cadavre d'un exorciste mort au combat, qu'était-il réellement ?

Il était une arme. Une chose à l'apparence humaine qui avait pour fonction de tuer les Akumas, un outil de destruction. Il n'était pas si différent de ces foutus Akumas en réalité. Seule différence : Kanda avait aussi une conscience ressemblant trait pour trait à une âme humaine, les scientifiques étaient bien cruels de lui avoir créé une chose aussi handicapante. Son « âme », si l'on pouvait la nommer ainsi, était blessée et éreintée, d'ailleurs on pouvait dire de cet homme qu'il était un écorché vif tant il avait agonisé, souffert depuis sa « naissance ». Si l'on pouvait appeler cela une naissance. En effet, le japonais était dépourvu de famille, dépouillé d'une mère à aimer, d'un père à provoquer, de frères à jalouser ou de sœurs à protéger. Kanda était seul, horriblement seul. Et il avait honte de le reconnaître, mais il avait déjà envié Lenalee et son fou de frère, Allen et son amour inconditionnel pour Mana et même cet imbécile de lapin avec son cher vieux panda. Pourtant, Kanda reconnaissait aussi qu'il rejetait de lui-même l'amour paternel de son maître.

Alors elle qui pouvait presque tout réparer… Pouvait-elle guérir son âme blessée et tourmentée par le meurtre de son seul et meilleur ami ? Pourrait elle vraiment lui redonner le goût à cette vie qui pour lui n'était qu'extermination, guerre et sang ? Pouvait-elle seulement le faire sourire sincèrement?

« Impossible, pensa Kanda »Il se trouvait vraiment idiot de penser cela.

Il n'était qu'une arme prénommée Kanda. Et elle n'était qu'une femme, seulement Miranda. Une femme inutile au combat offensif mais essentielle pour la défense grâce à son time record. Au quotidien elle était riante et toujours aimable avec les gens, toujours prête à aider les autres et si généreuse. Pour résumer cette femme avait le cœur sur la main. Kanda se surprit à penser comme cela… Habituellement Miranda n'était à ses yeux qu'une incapable accumulant gaffes sur gaffes, une sacrée étourdie, si manche que pour rire l'idiot de lapin l'avait surnommée affectueusement la princesse de la gaffe. Inutile de dire qu'un autre des passes temps de Lavi était de mettre dans la même pièce la gaffeuse et l'autre vampire. Le duo était à mourir de rire aux yeux du futur bookman et horriblement désespérant pour notre cher japonais.

Une petite voix vint interrompre les pensées de Kanda, il tourna la tête vers Miranda d'un air surprit et assez détendu. A ce geste l'allemande se mit à rougir de gène et baissait les yeux, redoutant les pupilles habituellement hostiles de Kanda.

« Je suis désolée de te déranger dans ta lecture… Mais j'aimerais te demander un service…

- … Il ne répondit pas, toujours surprit

- Enfin tu n'es p-pas obligé de m'aider tu sais K-Kanda !

- C'est quoi ? demanda le jeune Kendoka, d'un air serein

- Huh ? fit-elle relevant la tête, croisant les yeux de Kanda

- Le service, soupira le brun

- A-ah oui… Et bien il y a plusieurs objets que je ne peux pas réparer seule…

- Et ? demanda le japonais, quasiment sûr de la demande.

- Et b-bien… Habituellement je demande de l'aide à Lenalee ou à Lavi mais comme tu es là, je me disais que peut être… »

Pour toute réponse Kanda soupira et s'assit à côté de l'Allemande qui eut un hoquet de surprise avant de murmurer un « m-merci… » d'une petite voix nouée en se recroquevillant sur la chaise.

Ils restèrent un moment immobile, jusqu'à ce qu'en soupirant longuement, le kendoka détende sans le savoir l'atmosphère lourde et timide qui régnait autour des deux exorcistes.

Les muscles de la jeune Allemande se détendirent et surpassant sa timidité maladive elle prit une petite plaque de bois et un cutter qu'elle tendit à Kanda. Il prit le tout sans trop réfléchir, plutôt occupé à regarder le visage de Miranda virer très subtilement d'un rouge que qualifiait Kanda de surhumain, à un teint porcelaine tout à fait normal pour elle.

« Il faudrait que tu me coupe ce morceaux ci, dessiné sur la plaque.

- Hm, fit simplement Kanda

- Marie m'à interdit de couper quelque chose avec un cutter, dit Miranda, riant timidement

Pourquoi ? demanda Kanda

Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai utilisé cet objet, je me suis quasiment coupé le doigt glissa t'elle un peu désespérée »

En guise de réponse le japonais se contenta de soupirer une nouvelle fois ce qui fit rire Miranda. Et gêné par ce rire, le japonais se renfrogna et se concentra à sa tâche. Elle sourit attendrie et répara une chaîne en argent attendant patiemment la contribution du kendoka. Ce qui ne fut pas long, à peine eu elle reposé la chaîne que celui-ci lui tendit la pièce. Elle l'a prit et lui accorda un sourire radieux et reconnaissant.

« C'est tout ? Demanda Kanda »

A ne pas dormir autant s'occuper les mains pensa le jeune japonais.

« Mh... Je crois que oui, dit-elle analysant les quelques objets qui n'étaient pas encore réparés

- Hmph, se renfrogna le Kendoka

- Désolé de t'avoir fait dérangé seulement pour cela... fit-elle d'un ton penaud

- C'est bon... dit-il

- Je vois. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé Kanda ! dit-elle d'un sourire radieux»

Il détourna la tête rapidement, soudainement gêné par le visage radieux et la voix mélodieuse de la belle allemande. Et rougissant violemment, il grogna un «Merci pour le thé », et se traita allègrement d'imbécile, ne supportant pas de rougir face à elle. Il s'assit alors sur le canapé boudant encore comme un enfant, pour finalement reprendre son livre d'un air renfrogné et se forcer à lire. Inutile de dire que l'allemande n'avait perdu aucune miettes de cette scène gênante pour Kanda ! Mais celle-ci rougissait autant que le japonais, ayant aussi grande peine à retenir un rire tant elle trouvait son comportement attendrissant et oh combien surprenant pour le fier kendoka qu'il était.

Puis elle se retourna doucement pour reprendre sa tâche. Quelques minutes plus tard, finissant de réparer un énième objet, elle se leva doucement et se dirigea sans bruit vers la petite buvette de la bibliothèque. Elle s'afféra pour remplir de nouveau une théière d'un bon et bouillant breuvage, non sans se brûler bien entendu.

Ce n'est qu'en revenant qu'elle s'adressa tout naturellement au jeune japonais sans même le regarder, beaucoup trop occupée à regarder la théière tanguer dangereusement dans ses mains étourdies.

« Voudrais-tu encore un peu de thé Kanda ? »

Elle eut pour toute réponse que le silence de la bibliothèque…

« Kanda ? »

Elle posa tout d'abord avec précaution la théière pour éviter de tout renverser et leva ensuite la tête pour regarder son interlocuteur qui ne répondait pas. Puis un tendre sourire se dessina sur son visage frais et harmonieux Kanda dormait à poing fermé sur le canapé, recroquevillé dans sa veste en laine. Son visage habituellement si froid et austère était à présent serein. Oui, la jeune allemande était persuadée que le japonais bénéficiait enfin d'un sommeil paisible et réparateur qui manquait tant à son corps et surtout à son esprit. Le jeune homme avait beau manier son masque à la perfection, l'instinct empathique de Miranda lui faisait souvent dire que Kanda souffrait le martyr secrètement.

Elle le couvrit alors de la couverture de Lenalee qu'elle avait recousue plus tôt dans la soirée et caressa doucement ses longs et beaux cheveux d'ébène. A ce geste le jeune homme poussa un marmonnement plaintif et léger. Elle rougit alors doucement et cala une mèche rebelle derrière une oreille du Kendoka effleurant au passage sa joue glabre et pâle.

« Dors bien Kanda… » murmura t'elle tendrement à son oreille…

* * *

Et voilà c'est la fin du One-shot!

Reviews? :D


End file.
